


Palavaa vettä

by lokiemrys



Series: Onnelliset Banaanikalat [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banana Fish Anime Spoilers, Blood and Violence, Loneliness, M/M, Mindfuck, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Suomi | Finnish, Trauma, What Have I Done
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiemrys/pseuds/lokiemrys
Summary: Mikä tässä kaikessa oli totta? Ash yritti ajatella järkevästi ja loogisesti, mutta jokainen viime viikkojen muisto tuntui peittyvän punaiseen utuun.Keskuspuiston lumi oli äkkiä täynnä veriroiskeita, teroitetut luistimet, Ash ei enää ollut varma, olivatko terät sittenkin puukkoja ja skalpelleja.Tai: Ash näkee unta. Vai onko se sittenkään unta, ja mikä oikeastaan on totta?





	1. Chapter 1

Ratakiskot kiiltelivät auringossa, häikäisi. Likaisen metallin väri muuttui punaisemmaksi, kun kuljettiin kohti itää. Ash pysähtyi räpyttelemään silmiään.  
Oliko jokin pieni eläin jäänyt junan alle, ehkä jokin kaupungin haaskansyöjistä? 

Eiji ja Shorter kävelivät ja vitsailivat jossain hänen takanaan, ja Ash kiihdytti askeliaan seuraten märkää punaista, joka peitti ruosteista raidetta.  
Vatsanpohjalla kalvoi ontto paino.  
Tuntui, että hänen olisi pitänyt kyllä tietää, mistä veri oli peräisin. Kenestä.  
Ashin farkunlahje tarttui röpelöiseen raiteeseen ja hän oli lähellä horjahtaa nurin.  
Vatsassa velloi nyt melkein raivokkaasti, ja kun hän sulki silmänsä, hän näki vaaleat hiukset ja kuolleet silmät, ylimieliset kasvot.  
Ash putosi polvilleen ja oksensi raiteille. 

*

Sinä päivänä oli tuullut. Sinä päivänä, kun Ash otti puukosta liian monta kertaa, mutta ei niin vakavasti kuin Frederick Arthur. Miten Ash oli saattanut unohtaa sen?  
Miten hän oli saattanut unohtaa, miten Arthur oli pudonnut rautatiesillalta verissään, miten toisella puolella Eiji oli katsonut Ashia ja kaikkea tapahtuvaa silmät selällään.  
Ashin ruumis muisti äkkiä, miltä murha tuntui. Hänen hengityksensä katkesi hetkeksi.  
Hän ei kuullut enää Shorterin ja Eijin ääniä takaansa.  
Shorter.  
Ash pakotti itsensä kääntymään, mutta hän ei nähnyt raiteilla ketään.  
Hänen kurkkunsa oli kuiva, ja silti suussa maistui veri. Missä olivat Shorter ja Eiji?  
Ashin jatkaessa jälkeen jäi verisiä jalanjälkiä. 

Mikä tässä kaikessa oli totta? Ash yritti ajatella järkevästi ja loogisesti, mutta jokainen viime viikkojen muisto tuntui peittyvän punaiseen utuun.  
Keskuspuiston lumi oli äkkiä täynnä veriroiskeita, teroitetut luistimet, Ash ei enää ollut varma, olivatko terät sittenkin puukkoja ja skalpelleja.  
”Shorter? Eiji?”  
Ash katseli vauhkona ympärilleen, mutta hän oli raiteilla yksin. Huutaminen sattui kurkkuun ja raajat alkoivat tuntua raskailta. Ash pakotti itsensä silti kävelemään eteenpäin.  
Hänen oli löydettävä ystävänsä.  
”Eiji! Shorter!”  
Kun hän ajatteli Shorteria, kipu tuntui leviävän kaikkialle.  
Shorter kuorsaamassa ilmapatjalla, saamassa lumipesua, kantamassa Eijiä reppuselässä. Shorter punastelemassa, kun Ash ja Eiji kehuivat häntä.  
Kaikki kuvat liukenivat yksi kerrallaan pimeyteen.

*

Putoavien pisaroiden ääni oli ensimmäinen, mitä Ash huomasi pimeyden hälventyessä.  
Vettä.  
Jostakin leijui epämääräinen, äitelä, rautainen tuoksu, joka sai Ashin karvat nousemaan pystyyn.  
Hän näki vain hämärästi, mutta kaukaisuudessa kellui selvästi jokin. Hahmon kasvoja ei näkynyt, mutta jotain tuttua leveässä selässä oli.  
Kuolleet kalat nousivat aina pintaan vatsa ylöspäin. Ash lähti luovimaan raskaan veden läpi lähemmäs.  
Hahmon vähäiset niskahiukset olivat takussa, paakkuuntuneet verestä yhteen. Violetit hiukset.  
Shorter ei ollut kala.  
Ash haukkoi ja painoi kädet suulleen. Jostakin alkoi hohkata polttavaa kuumuutta. Shorterin ruumis paloi. Vesi liekehti tämän ympärillä, nuoli selkää, hiuksia.  
Ash tunsi painuvansa veden alle.  
Oliko olemassa palavaa vettä?

 

Ash vajosi syvemmälle ja tunsi, miten polttava vesi ui silmiin ja suuhun, joka oli jäänyt auki, suuhun, jota hän ei tuntunut pystyvän sulkemaan. Shorterin hahmo oli hänen verkkokalvoillaan, se oli palanut kiinni ja paloi yhä jossain kaukana pinnalla.  
Vaikka Ash sulki silmänsä, hän näki sen silti, hän näki veren, joka tahri Shorterin rintaa ja selkää pienen, pyöreän luodinreiän ympärillä. Hän tunsi tuon reiän melkein yhtä selkeästi kuin tunsi liipaisimen sormensa alla.  
Jostain pimeyden reunoilta kuului Eijin heikko ääni. Vaikka Ash taisteli vastaan, hän tunsi painavansa liipaisinta. Hän tiesi, ettei muita vaihtoehtoja ollut.  
Tuska lävisti hänen rintansa ja sitten tuli pimeys.

*

Ash heräsi siihen, että itki. Jokainen hengenveto oli kivulias, jokainen nyyhkäys raastoi.  
Ashilla kesti hetken tajuta, että hänen nenässään oli letku, ja käsivarressa toinen. Muistot tulivat yksi kerrallaan, yhä kiihtyvällä tahdilla, kunnes ne olivat silkkaa värien ja hajujen sekamelskaa.  
Ensimmäinen askel oli hengittää syvään, mutta sekin oli letkuissa yllättävän vaikeaa. Ash kiskoi nenäletkun irti ja viskasi sen syrjään.  
Hän oli yksin. Eijiä tai Shorteria ei näkynyt missään, ja hiukan ympärilleen vilkuiltuaan Ash totesi olevansa jälleen kerran sairaalassa.  
Sitten se iski taas. Veri ja tuli. Shorter. Miksi oli niin vaikeaa hahmottaa, mikä oli totta?

Ash halusi nukahtaa, vaipua takaisin onnelliseen todellisuuteen.

Yhtä selvästi kuin kaiken sen veren, hän näki onnelliset hymyt ystäviensä kasvoilla, tunsi keskuspuiston jään jalkojensa alla ja maistoi Shorterin keittämän kahvin.  
Miksi hän oli yksin? Miksi hän oli sairaalassa?

Äkkiä kaiken muun rinnalle ja ylitse nousi tunne puukosta kylkiluiden välissä. Kirjaston keltainen, lämmin valo, ja paleleminen, joka liukeni lämmöksi.

Minun sieluni on sinun sielusi kanssa, aina.

Ash tarrasi sairaalakaapunsa rintaan ja puristi silmänsä kiinni. Eiji. Eijin oli pakko olla kunnossa.  
Hän haparoi yöpöydän suuntaan ja sai käteensä Eijin kirjeen ja lentolipun, jonka toinen oli laittanut kirjeen kanssa samaan kuoreen.  
Hänen oli pakko nähdä Eiji. Eiji tietäisi mikä oli totta.


	2. Harmaata maata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siitä oli kauan, kun Eiji oli ollut kirjaimellisesti niin yksin kuin mitä nyt oli.

Eijin sydänalaa kiristi. Ihmisiä käveli kiireessä ohi kaikkialla hänen ympärillään ja Eiji tunsi olonsa näkymättömäksi.  
Ainakaan kukaan ei yritä ampua tai puukottaa sinua, hän yritti lohduttaa itseään, mutta tunsi olonsa vain yksinäisemmäksi. Hän ikävöi Alexia, Bonesia ja Kongia, Singiä. Ashia.  
Siitä oli kauan, kun Eiji oli ollut kirjaimellisesti niin yksin kuin mitä nyt oli.  
Hän ikävöi myös Shorteria, mutta yritti olla ajattelematta tätä. Julkista itkemistä ei katsottu hyvällä.  
Eijin oli pakko pysähtyä ja vetäytyä kyyryyn yliopiston seinää vasten.  
Sydämen lisäksi kurkkuun oli alkanut sattua. Eiji melkein toivoi, että kipu olisi fyysistä, ampumahaavan arvesta. Hän kuitenkin tiesi, että tuska tuli ikävästä.

Palattuaan Japaniin, Eiji ei ollut hirveästi puhunut. Ibelle hän oli vastaillut sen verran, ettei tämä huolestunut (Ibe oli joutunut olemaan hänestä huolissaan jo aivan liikaa), mutta ei yhtään enempää kuin oli pakko.  
Perheelleen hän oli vastaillut kysymyksiin New Yorkista lyhyesti ja töksähdellen, kietonut koko ajan ympärilleen suojakerrosta, kuplaa, joka pitäisi maailman ulkopuolella, mahdollisimman kaukana hänestä.  
Yliopistolle palattuaan hän oli keskittänyt kaiken liikenevän energiansa opiskeluun. Toisaalta eipä Eijin elämään paljon muuta ollut kuulunutkaan edes ennen New Yorkia. Toki hänellä oli hyvänpäiväntuttuja, jotka tervehtivät ja joiden kanssa saattoi kursseilla vaihtaa pari sanaa, mutta lähimmät ystävänsä Eiji oli menettänyt samalla kun seiväshyppääjän uransa. 

Ei hänellä oikeastaan ollut mitään syytä olla Japanissa, jos perhettä ja yliopistoa ei laskettu.  
Kaikki tuntui… yhdentekevältä. Hän oli yksin, eikä sillä tuntunut olevan kenellekään väliä, miten hän päivänsä vietti, oliko hän edes elossa.  
Kyllä Eiji tietenkin tiesi, että hänen perheensä välitti hänestä, mutta Ashin jälkeen tuntui, ettei hän ollut kenellekään kaikkein tärkein.  
Eiji tiesi, että nämä ajatukset olivat lapsellisia, mutta se ei estänyt niitä tulemasta hänen luokseen yömyöhällä, ensimmäisenä aamulla, silloin, kun hän ylitti katua. Ne olivat aina läsnä, eikä hän voinut niille mitään.  
Hän oli kuukaudessa muuttunut maailman tärkeimmästä ihmisestä maailman turhimmaksi.  
Ashista ei ollut vieläkään kuulunut mitään.

Ash oli kunnossa, Eiji ei antanut itselleen lupaa ajatella mitään muuta mahdollisuutta. Ashin oli pakko olla kunnossa, eihän tällä ollut enää heikkoja kohtia nyt kun Eiji oli lähtenyt pois tämän luota.  
Eiji tunsi itse olevansa heikompi kuin koskaan. Ash oli selvästi jatkanut elämäänsä, ja Eijinkin olisi pitänyt tehdä niin. Mutta ei hän osannut.  
Muutaman ensimmäisen viikon hän oli pitänyt puhelinta koko ajan mukanaan odottaen, että kuulisi Ashista, New Yorkista. Mitä tahansa.  
Enää Eiji ei vaivautunut. Ainoa joka hänelle soitti, oli kotiväki, ja nämäkin halusivat yleensä vain tietää, koska hän oli tulossa käymään kotona.  
Kännykkä majaili nykyään lipastonlaatikossa odottamassa akun tyhjenemistä.

*

”Asuntolavalvoja kysyi sinua”, Eijin seinänaapuri sanoi, kun he ohittivat toisensa käytävässä Eijin palatessa yliopistolta. Eiji nyökkäsi ennen kuin sulkeutui huoneeseensa.  
Hän ei juuri nyt jaksanut jutella kenenkään kanssa. Asuntolavalvoja varmaan vain valittaisi siitä, miten hän ei ollut hakenut postejaan yli viikkoon.  
Eiji potki kengät jalastaan eteisen virkaa toimittavaan ovensuuhun ennen kun heittäytyi vatsalleen sängylle, joka oli työnnetty ikkunaseinää vasten.  
Hänellä oli keskeneräinen essee, jonka piti olla valmis huomenna, mutta nukkuminen houkutteli enemmän. Oli houkutellut koko viikon. Eiji puristi osan päiväpeittoa nyrkkiinsä ja hautasi kasvonsa tyynyyn. Huoneessa oli liian valoisaa. Kevätaurinko paistoi sisään, ja Eiji kaipasi pimeyttä.

Hän heräsi siihen, että joku takoi hänen oveaan. Eiji käänsi kylkeä, yöpöydän kello näytti puoli kuutta. Hän oli nukkunut puolitoista tuntia, mutta tuntui, etteivät toiset samanmoiset nokoset tekisi tiukkaakaan.  
Oven paukutus jatkui ja Eiji vei käsivarret kasvojensa peitoksi.  
Asuntolavalvoja varmaan pyrki sisään antaakseen hänen kuulla kunniansa. Eiji nykäisi päiväpeittoa haudatakseen itsensä sen alle.

”Okumura!”

Eiji kampesi itsensä istumaan ja päästi kurkustaan matalan murahduksen osoittaakseen, että oli läsnä.

”Sinulle on puhelu. Onko kännykkäsi rikki tai jotain?”

Eiji nousi vaivalloisesti ja laahusti avaamaan oven, jotta asuntolavalvoja saattoi lakata huutamasta.  
Häntä ei huvittanut puhua kenenkään kanssa.  
Eiji ei sanonut sitä, vaan ojensi kätensä ja otti puhelimen vastaan.

”Mitä asiaa?” hän sanoi töykeästi japaniksi, Eiji ei nyt jaksanut olla kohtelias.  
Pikkusisko siellä varmaan vain halusi -  
Eijin ajatus katkesi, kun linjan toisessa päässä pojanääni alkoi sopottaa englantia niin nopeasti, että Eijillä oli vaikeuksia pysyä mukana.

”Sing? Voisitko puhua hitaammin?”  
Eijin sydän oli noussut kurkkuun, sillä ainoa, mitä hän oli Singin puheesta saanut selvää, oli huolestunut sävy ja Ashin nimi, joka toistui yhä uudestaan.  
Kyyneleet nousivat silmiin ja Eiji pakottautui hengittämään tasaisesti, sisäistämään asiat, joita Sing sanoi seuraavaksi.  
Eijiä tarvittiin New Yorkissa. Ash tarvitsi häntä. Ash oli elossa, mutta Eiji kuuli Singin äänestä, että kaikki ei ollut hyvin. Ei todellakaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tämä lähti nyt vähän samaan suuntaan kun hyvin monet fixit-ficit... (mutta onnellisia Ash/Eiji/Shorter -"hetkiä" tulee vielä, vaikka olisivatkin hallusinaatioita :( )

**Author's Note:**

> Anteeksi anteeksi anteeksi. Tämän sarjan piti olla onnellinen ja kaiken piti olla hyvin ja kaikkien piti olla elossa, mutta sitten inspissanaksi annettiin ratakisko, kuulin Lauri Tähkän "Palavaa vettä" radiosta uusin korvin, ja Fluffijuna suistui Angstirotkoon.  
> Mutta kaikki tähän mennessä tapahtunut oli kai liian hyvää ollakseen totta, Ash ei osaa vaan antaa itsensä olla onnellinen (edes koomassa).  
> Shorter ;_;


End file.
